


Vlad III x Master

by Lady_Rhey



Series: The Men of Fate [13]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey





	Vlad III x Master

There had been so many possessions in his life, both as Dracula and as a Heroic Spirit, that Vlad no longer valued things based off of their ability to enhance his station or existence.Instead, his possessions defined who he was by the sheer nature of what he selected to claim as his.

 

You see when you never die, knowledge, power, even life itself holds no meaning.The substance of life was then only found in what something else held for you, the power you gave someone or something to affect you.

 

For Vlad, claiming Master seemed a nuisance.  She was a vessel for mana nothing more.  Though summoning him as a Berserker meant she harbored immense potential, he saw none of it manifested as she lay sprawled on the floor panting when he appeared from the summoning circle. 

 

"Please tell me such a weak Mage isn't my Master."  He spat bitterly.  I have no use for a vessel who can't even replenish my mana because they have instantly depleted theirs with one cast."

 

That's when she glared at him with the eyes of a hunter who, in the moments before their death, bank everything on their next move.

 

"I'll have you know, despite plenty of warnings, I executed this summoning using my own blood after already giving a significant amount of it to another Master who would have died without it earlier in the day.  As a result, I seem to have overstretched my physical limitations."

 

Then she wobbled before her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed to the ground.

 

Sensing she hadn't died, Vlad walks carefully over to her before collecting her gently in his arms.Glancing briefly at her neck, he sees her pulse is extremely weak.

 

"Foolish human."He says with annoyance before carrying her into the adjacent room where he guessed her sleeping quarters were. 

 

Finding the bed immediately upon entry, as she seemed to care little for lavish comforts, Vlad went to place her gently on the bed before touching her pale face. 

 

Furrowing his brow in dismay, he noted how cold she was."This will never do.If she wishes to be of any use to me, we will have to set some ground rules."  Then he covers her up with all the blankets he can find before removing his cloak and placing it on top. 

 

————————————

 

Several hours later, she awoke sweaty.

 

"What the......" she said in confusion at the blanket mound on top of her.  "Last thing I remember I was..." she sits up and her hand falls on a luxurious black and red cape she knew she did not own.

 

"You passed out after challenging my conception of your worth.  It seemed impractical to leave you there to recover, seeing as your mana is vital to my continued existence, so I brought you in here and covered you since your pulse was low and your temperature cold."

 

She turned to see Vlad sitting in her high backed Queen Anne style couch chair reading a book with the most bored expression.

 

"Thank you.....how long was I out?"

 

"The more important question...." He says placing the book on the desk in front of him as his blue eyes pierce through hers into the depths of her soul "......is what are you going to do going forward to ensure you remain of use to me?"

 

Then he rises and comes to stand in front of her, taking her hand gently as he slides the sleeve of her shirt up to her elbow before bringing her wrist to his cheek. 

 

"I can sense the strength of your pulse as well as your mana just by revealing the flesh of your arm."  Then the finger of his free hand touches her exposed wrist before sliding down the underside of her arm as it follows the major artery located underneath. 

 

"Some ground rules.  You will not give blood unless it is to me, unless you wish to satiate me purely through physical pleasure alone, which may prove more fatal for you as my stamina comes from my demon blood, something few humans can accommodate regularly."

 

She nods as her eyes remained locked on the position of his lips against her wrist.

 

"You will no longer jeopardize yourself for the well-being of others unless it does not put you in harms way.  You clearly have no sense of your own limits, which leaves me to make that decision for you."

 

She nods again and then blushes as he looks at her before releasing her wrist. 

 

"I do not require anything from you today, but you will not be let off so easily going forward.  Do I make myself clear?"

 

"Crystal."

 

"Excellent.  Then you are free to do as you please so long as you meet those rules.....and any others that need to be put in place going forward."

 

He then bends down, his face coming dangerously close to hers before reaching out and taking his cloak from the bed.  Lifting himself with a swift, but languid motion, he replaces his cloak before turning towards the door. 

 

"Should you have need of me, all you need to is call my name....." then he glances over his shoulder "....or write it in blood.  I'll let you pick."

 

Then he disappears in a flurry of bats, leaving Master to wonder just what kind of demon she has brought willingly into her life.


End file.
